Unexpected
by Maniac123
Summary: Esme Cullen, the sweet, loving, motherly figure. But what brought on her love for children, her hate for violence and her passionate connection to vampire Carlisle. To get there Esme had to first suffer a long and painful chain of unexpected events...


**Hello everybody, sorry the summary wasn't all that amazing but the story is actually quite cool... ha-ha, anyway read and review! REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and btw not all of my chapters are going to be this long! It was just I didn't know when to end it! ENJOY!**

**Esme**

"Jay."

He turned around reluctantly, "Sorry, it's what's best for both of us."

His words were automatic and his face was blank. I stared back at him wistfully; he was too perfect to leave. His eyes were dead and had deep purple rims underneath them, I could tell that he hadn't slept for a few nights. His hair flopped lazily over his eyes and he brushed it away with a shaky hand.

"Jay." I pleaded. "You can't leave and you, you know it. Don't leave now, Jay my heart is weak and if you take one step out the door, you will crush it altogether." I had tried to make my voice sound strong and commanding but it just sounded desperate and un-stable.

His head swayed from side to side. An obvious no.

"Jay, please, not now, not ever, p-p-please."

His hand reached for the doorknob.

"No, no, no." I practically howled, my voice becoming reasonably stronger.

The door opened, creaking on its hinges. His face showed no sign of emotion but his body language spoke differently, as if he was considering staying with me, as if he was realising that leaving me was a terrible idea. For a slight second my hopes shot up and I almost crossed my fingers.

His feet moved sheepishly out the door and suddenly I couldn't take it any longer.

"Jayden Carter," I screamed at him, "You are a pathetic excuse for a man, how could you leave me here on my own in the 20th century in this empty house with nothing but my crushed dignity and our freaking baby. I HATE you. Get into this house right now, prove that you love me, prove that you love our baby, and prove that you're not the bastard that you are pretending to be right now."

After my little outburst I could not stop myself from panting, he just stared at me his mouth hanging open about 5 inches further than a regularly shocked person's mouth would have been. I was surprised at myself too. I had never, ever acted like that before. I was sweet, gentle, kind, not, not angry. Sure I had got irritated when my mum told me that I was to never see my friend Alex again because he was 'A bad example' But angry, fuming, livid, majorly pissed off. No, never.

His mouth closed and he sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just it's too much. Really, Esme, I hope one day you can forgive me, I hope one day I can forgive myself." With that he closed the door softly and that was the last I ever saw of him.

I gasped, forlornly, and sunk down to my knees. Suddenly the waterworks started. I lay there on the cold marble floor for hours sobbing until I was too tired to let any more out. I knew that there were still many more tears too come but luckily I managed to escape into a thoughtless sleep.

I awoke and rubbed my eyes, automatically calling out Jayden's name. I remembered that I had been rejected and began to sob and sob once more.

Hours later I rose unsteadily from the hard floor and wandered over to the kitchen. I pulled out a loaf of bread and began to eat it, it was stale but I chomped it down anyway.

The I walked over to my bedroom and threw open the closet door dressing myself in an ankle length blue and grey skirt and a high waist, cream, frilly blouse, a pair of beige high heels with frilly. I threw my caramel hair up into a neat and tidy bun and buttoned up my high neck collar. Should I wear my corset today? I didn't feel like it. But I then realised that today I did not really want to speak to anyone and stares and snickers would not help. It was practically against the law amongst women to not wear one these days. So I threw one on underneath my blouse and went to do my make-up, my supply was limited as I never really wore much. I walked over to the full length mirror and examined myself.

My face was heart shaped and sweet, I had eyes the colour of warm teak and my figure was slender and slightly curvy.

"Esme Christopher's," I spoke to my reflection. "You are a strong and independent woman, who can manage fine on their own." I marched out the door determinedly, but my eyes were watering as I walked.

I was hardly ready to face another day with the Miller's, but as I climbed agilely into my horse driven carriage I reminded myself that I needed the pay check! My mother had offered me a job at her dress shop, the pay was reasonably higher but I was stubborn and relying on my mother to pay my bills was out of the question.

I let myself into the Miller's household and began my routine. A quick sweep of the floor and swift dust of various items of furniture. Then I started breakfast, I made, eggs, bacon, hash browns, mushrooms, tomatoes, baked beans, breakfast sausages and black pudding. I placed the food on trays and prepared hot chocolates for the children.

Soon after I crept into each child's room separately and after laying out their best clothes I threw open their curtains singing, "Rise and Shine.

Karl, Amy, Mathew and Chelsea all rolled over and groaned when I tried to wake them up so I ended up coaxing them into sitting position with the smell of their breakfast. Little Beth however, came running up to me squealing, "Auntie Esme."

She hugged me tightly and I kissed her forehead. After our embrace I bowed dramatically and in a pompous voice quoted, "Breakfast is served."

She giggled and peered over at the tray, it was only enough food for one, her obviously. A puzzled expression crossed over her sweet little face, "What about you Auntie Esme?" She asked innocently.

"Hon, I've got to go and feed your Momma and Poppa, you don't want them to starve do you?" I teased.

"I suppose not," she said, her expression falling. Suddenly she brightened up, "But you promise you'll come back when you've finished." She asked hopefully, expression adorable.

"I promise." I agreed. I mean, how could I say no, she was so cute and lovely, gorgeous blonde curls framed her face and her eyes were the bluest of blues.

I giggled to myself as I left the room, she had made me pinkie swear.

**Beth**

I heard the door creak open and saw a figure moving swiftly around the room. I rubbed my eyes and peered over the edge of the bed, half asleep. Suddenly the light switch flicked on, it was Auntie Esme!

I ran up to her squealing, "Auntie Esme." She wasn't really my Auntie, she was my governess, but I loved her all the same. And appreciated her, unlike my cold-blooded siblings. I hugged her tightly whilst she kissed my forehead. We pulled away from each other and she bowed dramatically, crowing, "Breakfast is served." I giggled, she really was the best.

I smelt the delicious smell of the cooked breakfast; Auntie Esme was practically a gourmet cook. I peered over at the tray. There was only enough food for one person, I knew it was for me, I mean why else would she bring it into my room.

"What about you Auntie Esme," I questioned.

"Hon, I've got to go and feed your Momma and Poppa, you don't want them to starve do you?"

"I suppose not," I muttered, I grew miserable for a second but I had a sudden brainwave.

"But you promise you'll come back when you've finished." I asked hopefully, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I promise." She agreed and I almost grinned. I mean you could never be too sure. I made her pinkie swear. When she left the room I started eating my breakfast. I only nibbled on it though because I had invited Auntie Esme back into my room and didn't want to appear rude.

However when she walked past my room with Momma and Poppa's trays she peeked through my door and whispered, "Just eat it all up love." I grinned and began wolfing it down!

**Esme**

I grabbed the Millers trays and headed up to their rooms, only pausing to remind Beth to start eating. The Miller's (Joseph and Bridget) were perched in seating positions expectantly. They looked up when I came in; their faces impatient.

"Morning Joseph, Morning Bridget." I crowed. They looked at me disapprovingly, but I shook it off and handed them their trays.

However Bridget wouldn't let it go. "Esme, I warned you from the moment we hired you that there would not be any loud voices in the morning."

I looked at the ground sheepishly, "sorry ma'am" I muttered.

"Now, now make sure the children are ready then come back up here. You have, she glanced at the clock beside her, 5 minutes." She ordered. I made a start towards the door.

"Oh and Esme," she practically scolded, I glanced back towards her.

"Yes." I said anxiously.

"Don't be a second late." She glared menacingly at me and I scurried off towards the children's rooms.

I helped them into their clothes, brushed the girls' hair and tidied the boys' collars at record speed and then I raced back to Bridget's room with only seconds to spare.

The Millers were incredibly rich, so rich that people were intimated by the clothes they wore. I helped Mrs Miller into her dress. It was the most expensive dress that my mother sold. (It was from my mother's dress shop) And yet it was in Bridget's 'Cheap' section. She glanced at herself in the mirror then threw it off and put on one of the dresses that was labelled 'Priceless.'

I twisted her hair into elegant swirls and smothered her face in make-up. Then for the jewellery. Anyone could tell that Bridget loved jewellery. Each finger had approximately 3 valuable rings on it. Her wrists were stifled with gold bangles and her neck was weighed down by extremely costly diamond and gold necklaces.

I stared at her in disbelief as I helped her down the stairs; she collected her children from their rooms, smothering them in kisses and hugs. However she didn't hug or even collect Beth, I was ordered to fetch her. I grabbed Beth by the hand and tugged her to the carriage quickly. It was waiting in all its glory, the carriage was pulled by four white horses; it had four footmen and a coachman. My wooden, one brown horse drawn, chipped paint, carriage looked extremely ordinary, ugly even.

I helped Beth in and we sat in the corner, politely refusing the footmen's pleads to help us. Minutes later the rest of the Miller's were in the carriage and so we headed off to church.

We sat in the front pews; they were cushioned and reserved for the Miller's. I sat through the sermon, occasionally telling the children to be quiet. It wasn't because I was against God that caused me to not pay attention to the sermons and the readings. It was that I just did not believe in God. I thought that it was a wonderful message, love your neighbour as yourself, forgive others and always be polite and kind. But I did not believe in the bible and wanted to lead my own life. It was that simple. After church we headed back to the Miller's and I began my first lesson.

There were 5 children, Karl, Amy, Mathew, Chelsea and Beth.

Karl was 16 and the most popular guy at his school. He dated the pretty girls, was captain of the rugby team, a 'super sexy jock' and well... Karl wasn't a virgin anymore.

Amy was 14 and was completely gorgeous; she had toffee brown hair with golden streaks. It was glossy and fell down to her waist in perfectly curled ringlets. She was a beauty, she had dated anyone who's was anyone and was bound to be prom queen. She was slightly dim-witted but her mother had decided her looks made up for that. Bridget after all was, well, a sandwich short of a picnic but because Bridget was pretty she had managed to get hitched with an insanely rich man. Joseph Miller. I guess that Bridget had managed to find a discreet way to tell Amy that because Amy always flirted with rich boys.

Then there was Mathew and Chelsea, the twins. (Who were 10.) They both had the same features, sandy thick hair; Chelsea's was layered and impossibly straight, however unlike her sister (Amy) it only hung to her shoulders. Mathews flopped across his face and was as straight as Chelsea's. They had oval faces, deep brown intelligent eyes, curved noses, full lips and really skinny bodies. They were both pretty good looking people but nothing special. However they were really, really, really smart, they were their father's favourites since they had inherited his amazing brain!

Then there was Beth who was 6, Beth was good natured, adorable, cute, innocent, pretty, eager to learn, funny, attractive and everybody swooned around her until her mother got upset for her other children and sent Beth off to go do something stupid so that she could show off the other four. It was obvious to see after about a week of working for them that Bridget hated Beth. Bridget wasn't as smart as the twins but she was eager to learn and easy to please. She was cute and pretty but not hot. She had blue eyes and blonde bouncy curls that framed her round, delightful face. Beth was my favourite!

First off I taught Karl and Amy and then Mathew and Chelsea and then Beth. The lessons with the twins were the hardest for I struggled to keep ahead of them as to not be embarrassed.

I called Karl and Amy into the work room and prepared my stuff. When I looked up both of them were on their mobiles texting their friends. It took me longer than you would expect it to take to snap them out of it.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach, suddenly the baby kicked and I was reminded of the hell that was looming ahead of me...

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo what do you think? What comes up is pretty cool but half of this chapter was just to fill you in on Esmes life! Anyhoo please review. I would like to know if you loved it or hated it! If u loved it u should read my other story full moon if u hated it u should read my other story full moon! Ha-ha! Nah but seriously review, review, review, review, review! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
